


Trust Issues

by CynCyr-Wright (CynCyrWright)



Category: Monday Night RAW, Smackdown Live, WWE
Genre: Bray really loves Dean, Dean really loves Bray, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Open Relationships, Renee and Daniel are good friends, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynCyrWright/pseuds/CynCyr-Wright
Summary: If I trust you with my heart, will you break it again?





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck you, Wyatt, I don't answer to you about anything I say or do!”

Bray glared at the curly headed ginger standing in front of him, rage coloring the edges of his vision red. He and Dean had started seeing each other a few years ago. Both with the understanding that they were allowed to see other people as well, just not seriously. Until he'd met Daniel and things had gotten out of hand, quickly. “Do not think that you have the right to defy me, Dean.” He watched as blue eyes widened in anger. _He is as beautiful as the day I first saw him._

“You _do_ understand that I have the right to do what the fuck ever I want while you're fucking Bryan, right?! Don't think you can come in here and tell me...” Dean glared at Bray, his temper flashing as hot as his jealousy. He was sick of Bray flaunting his affair with Daniel in his face. Last nights events showed Dean just how far gone Bray was over the other man and he had finally had enough.

“Do not presume that because of my affection for you that I will allow you to speak to me anyway you wish. You understand your boundaries, Dean, do not...” Bray took a step forward, his bright gaze watching the angry man in front of him. “You knew how this was before now, we both agreed...”

“We both agreed we could see other people but nothing _serious_.” Dean said in a low voice. “Nothing as serious as what the fuck you got going on with Bryan! You walkin' around here throwing that shit up in my fuckin' face and expect me to accept it! Fuck you, Wyatt, I don't hav...” He was interrupted by a harsh kiss. Shoving at Bray as hard as possible, Dean glared at him, aware that his lips were swollen and his face hot. “You don't get the right to come in here and take what you want when you want. Go fuck Bryan, I'm pretty sure...”

Bray grabbed Dean and threw him on the bed, he'd had enough of this particular fight. “There is nothing more than what is scripted for us. Whatever it is you _think_ you see between Bryan and myself...”

“Is fuckin' real, don't play with me Bray, I fucking know you!” Dean glared up at Bray, struggling to ignore the fact that he was undressing in front of him. “Just...get the fuck out. Go to Bryan, let him...”

“I do not _want_ Daniel Bryan.” Bray leaned down into Dean's face. His temper finally making an appearance. “You know full well that I have wanted no one other than _you_. The script is the script but this...” He looked at Dean closely, maintaining eye contact. “What we have between us is _real_ for me. Not scripted and if you do not wish to continue as we are then say so.” He knew they both had trust issues. It wasn't simply Daniel who was an issue, Dean was now being linked with Renee, one of their field reporters. It didn't sit right with Bray to have to watch them as they went to different functions together. Acting like a happy couple when he knew it was Bray, Dean returned to.

Dean stiffened, he didn't want to change things, not if it meant losing Bray but he didn't want to be made a fool of either. “Wh-what do you mean by that?” He hated how breathless he was, how Bray was the only one to make him feel nervous. “If it's so fucking _real_ for you why we still doing this shit, Wyatt? Why we still seeing other people. _Fucking_ other people?! Tell me...” Dean moaned as Bray kissed him. He hated how this man could lay him bare. Hated how Bray was the only one who could touch his soul, making him tremble with the need to take everything offered to him. “Why, Bray?” Dean gasped as Bray pulled back. Chest heaving, he watched as the other moved back, studying Dean closely. “Why in the fuck are we still doing this?”

“I can not let you go and there is no one else I belong to but you.” Bray answered softly. He watched as Dean struggled with his reaction. “I do not offer the words lightly, as you well know but it is _you_ , Dean, not Daniel that I dream of. It is you whom I crave and yet you still do not believe.”

Dean looked up at Bray, the desire to believe him burned hot through his blood. He wanted to.. _desperately._ But he's been here before with Bray, more than once and he didn't want to keep coming back to this, them doing the same thing over and over again. “You're just saying that.” He whispered, turning to face away from the piercing blue gray eyes. “You just don't want me to leave, to risk being alone.”

“And yet I would rather fight you than let that happen. Yes, I'm saying it and I mean it, Dean. I to, am tired of this.” Bray sat up, running a hand through his hair. “I do not enjoy sharing you with another. The bite of jealousy is something I find very little pleasure in.” He would admit to his jealousy of anyone who so much as touched Dean longer than necessary. “It has nothing to do with Bryan or Renee, it is about you and I and I can not let you go.”

Dean shivered, his mind going over every word, facial expression, and body movement. He raised up to look at Bray, eyes moving across his profile in angry confusion. “Don't do that.” He sucked in a quick breath. “You don't get the right to say that and still keep doing what the fuck you're doing. That's not fucking fair, you assho...” He broke off as Bray leaned over to give him a soft, sweet kiss. “Don't leave me.” He whispered desperately.

“As long as I have breath in me I will never leave you, little lamb.” Trust may have been their biggest issue but love...Bray loved this man with his full heart. Giving everything to him that he had to give. Bray held Dean that night as he drifted off, thoughts going over their past. He would never compare what he had with Dean to anything with anyone else. The man sleeping next to him had given him everything he'd asked and more. Sighing softly, Bray leaned down and pressed a kiss against Dean's curls. “From this mortal life to our immortal one, I will forever want you. I will forever chase you, and you will forever be mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sighed as he tried to ignore the brunette across from him. He was still pissed off at Bray for the shit with Daniel. There was no way he should have to keep watching as Bray made an ass of himself over this man. Temper starting to spike, Dean studied the shorter man, wondered what it was about him that held Bray's attention. When Daniel turned to look at him, Dean stiffened. It was his eyes. There was a look in them that made him wonder as well.

“Dean?”

Turning, Dean grinned to find Renee standing behind him. “Hey, hows it going?” She was beautiful, with short blond hair and bright, intelligent blue eyes. Renee, made Dean laugh and that was something he needed now. “Thought you had an interview to do?”

“I do but I was going to see if you wanted to go out after the show.” Giving him a small grin, Renee glanced at Daniel before turning to look up at Dean.

Tilting his head in thought, Dean grinned as Renee listed the places they could go. “How about we go grab something to eat and maybe a movie after? Or we can hit up a club, I think Styles is going out after with Finn and Alexa.”

“Well, how about we get a group together and go from there?” Turning, Renee started back down the hallway. She needed to get back and get ready for her interview. “We can always decide once we get back to the hotel too.”

Dean nodded, chuckling as he walked with Renee towards the interview area. “I'll see who wants to go and let you know. I'd like to see what trouble we can get into.” When Renee smiled, Dean felt his stomach clench. He knew, deep down, that he was using her as a distraction from his feelings for Bray. Despite his guilt, he still enjoyed hanging our with her. “Maybe we can find a place that will deliver to the hotel? We have to be up early tomorrow and missing my flight again would suck.”

Laughing, Renee shook her head. “The plane doesn't leave until one what time do you have to be up to catch it?”

Dean grinned as he stopped next to Renee. “Well, depending on what time I go to bed...two maybe three in the afternoon?”

Renee couldn't help the laughter that left her. Holding on to Dean as she tried to catch her breath. “You are completely hopeless. Why would you want to sleep that late anyway? There's so much you can be doing if you get up in time.”

Shaking his head, Dean sighed in mock frustration. “You're saying I'll have to get up about noon?” When she shook her head no, Dean frowned. “Earlier?”

“Well, if you plan to eat breakfast or lunch, yeah. What did you expect to do, sleep until someone came for you then run around and rush to get everything done?” At the look he gave her Renee shook her head. “You are really a mess. Look, schedule your wake up call and if I need to I'll come help you pack.”

Chuckling, Dean nodded. “Fine, fine, I'll be up for breakfast. Now I need to go before Roman and Seth come looking for me. We have a match in a few and Seth likes to have _bro talk_ before hand.” He grinned at her light laugh, giving Renee a small wave. “Hit me up when you're headed to the hotel, ok?”

“Will do and good luck on your match!”

Dean nodded, turning he ran into the man standing behind him. Stepping back in surprise, he looked up to find Braun Strowman and Luke Harper in front of him. “Excuse me fella's, didn't see you looming behind me.”

“He wants to see you in his dressing room.”

Dean chuckled as he moved around Luke. “Not a chance in hell. I've got a match to get ready for and fucking with Bray isn't going to help. So tell him I said go fuck himself and have a good night.” Turning to his right, Dean ignored the silent man following him. When his phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket with a frown. Looking at the screen, he sighed. “Tell him I said no I have something more important to take care of.”

“He's not going to like this, we are supposed to take you to him no matter what.”

“Well, again big guy, tell him _I_ said fuck him. I have something more important to focus on than Bray fucking Wyatt right now.” Glancing over his shoulder, Dean glared at Luke. “And stop fucking following me, it's beginning to creep me the hell out!”

“Dean?”

Dean turned at the sound of Roman's voice. “Hey big dog, what's up?”

“You good, heard you yelling, kind of sounds like...”

“Sounds like your ass is about to rumble without us! What's going on Dean, you alright? Harper bothering you?”

Dean grinned at the looks on both Seth and Roman's faces. “Calm down guys, Harper was just asking a question and I was getting annoyed with having to answer.”

“He said he will come to you if you do not come to him.”

Turning, Dean glared at Luke and Braun. “I am _not_ fucking going. You can tell him what the fuck ever you want but we have nothing to talk about right now.”

“He will not be pleased.”

“I don't fucking care, ok?! Just get the fuck away from me!” Dean yelled at Luke, face red as he advanced on the stunned man. “If I say I am not fucking going then that's what the fuck I mean, now fuck off!” Turning, he walked past Roman and Seth, chest heaving as he tried to calm down. He was pissed off Bray would send someone for him. “He only did it because he saw me with Renee, the bastard. God I swear...”

“Dean?”

Dean looked up at Seth, letting out a rough breath. “There's something going on with him and Bryan but he swears there isn't. Which isn't true because you two see the same shit I'm seeing every fucking week! So why should I have to jump every time he demands it!”

“You don't, we do, and it's not the same as before?” Tone questioning, Seth sighed at the angry glare. “Come on Dean, if you didn't want to go see him you wouldn't be so mad.”

“I'm not fucking mad! If I were mad I'd be yelling and breaking shit but I'm _not,_ so I am _not_ _fucking mad_!” Dean glared at Seth then Roman, blood pounding through his veins. “I'm sick and tired of this fucking game that's what this is! I've had enough of the bullshit!”

“You still don't trust him? I thought you two were past that shit? You moved in together and you're still not sure?”

“Fuck you Seth, not all of us can have the type of boyfriend that fucking cares how their partner feels.” Dean turned away from Seth, heart racing as he tried to ignore the others words. Yes, they both had trust issues, he more so than Bray. But it wasn't as if he didn't have a valid reason. “You see that shit, Seth.” Dean held the dark gaze in front of him. His voice was soft and pleading, asking Seth understand. “The same shit _I_ see every fucking night. Bray kissing his forehead? Yeah, it's part of his _move_ _set_ but nothing else, right?”

“Hey guys, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Dean frowned, turning to find Daniel standing in the doorway. He looked from Seth to Roman before heading to the bathroom. He didn't want to talk to Daniel nor be in the same room with him. All he wanted was for the night to be over so he could either go out and get drunk or go back to his room and go to sleep. Shaking his head, he glanced up at his reflection. He'd given everything to Bray over the years, only to have it twisted and thrown back at him. Now, to be faced with his insecurities so publicly...

“You don't have to keep doing this with him. You can always come stay with us.”

“You don't have the space and with another baby on the way...” Dean glanced over at Roman, giving him a small smile. “You need as much rest as possible.”

“Yeah but the girls love you and you could help keep them occupied. Plus, it would give you a chance to focus on _you_ for awhile, not him.”

Dean frowned, thinking over the possibilities of staying with Roman. “Do you think it would be good for them to be around me right now? You can clearly see I'm fucked up.”

Roman chuckled, shaking his head at Dean's comment. “They love you and Seth, you especially because no one else will play horsey and dress up at the same time.”

Dean grinned, turning to see Seth closing the locker room door. “Seth?”

“You know you two are real assholes. Why the fuck would you leave me to deal with him? What am I supposed to say when I see him?”

Dean shrugged as he looked from Seth to Roman. “Don't know, don't care. Right now let's get a plan together, we have a match in a few and I'd like to be ready.” When both men nodded, Dean moved away from the sink. Glancing over at Seth, he gave him a crooked grin. “Thanks for dealing with him, I'd like to kick his ass but can't...for obvious reasons.”

“Yeah what ever man, you know I've got your back. Anyway, he wanted to see if we knew anything about Brie Bella. Seems our little goat has a thing for her and not her twin.”

Dean paused, turning with a frown. “What do you mean? I thought...” He broke off at the angry scowl from Seth. “What?”

“We kept telling your ass that shit was not real! What in the fuck is wrong with you? I know they bill you as _The Lunatic_ and shit but come on Dean, Wyatt has been trying, hasn't he? You told us two weeks ago things were better!”

Dean scanned Seth's face, wanting to believe what he was saying. If Daniel was interested in Brie that would mean... “He wasn't lying this time.” Voice soft, he turned at the sound of his phone. Answering on the third ring, Dean forced himself to keep his voice calm. “Ambrose.”

_“Are you still angry with me, I thought we had discussed...”_

“You didn't tell me he liked Brie, why wouldn't you say something?” Dean shook his head, stomach fluttering at the silence on the other end. “Wyatt?”

_“You would not believe me if I had. I wished to tell you before you spoke with him but I see...”_

“I didn't talk to him, he told Seth. Well he kind of asked for advice but that's besides the fucking point. Why wouldn't you just...”

_“You are stubborn on your best days and unreachable on your worst. I wished for you to trust me, Dean not someone else's words or actions but me.”_

“Yeah, ok, well...” Dean stopped as he listened to the silence on the other. “I'll have to make it right.” Voice soft, Dean frowned as Bray remained silent. He was sure the other hadn't hung up but the _silence_ was unnerving. “Bray?”

_“You do not trust me yet and I understand. All I can ask is where do we go from here.”_

Glancing at the two men behind him, Dean sighed. “We'll talk about it later, let's finish the show over first.” When Bray agreed, Dean felt himself relax. Despite his issues, Dean did love Bray. “Hey, Wyatt?”

_“Yes little one?”_

“Next time, don't send the Giants after me, just fucking call.” Disconnecting the call, Dean turned to look at Seth and Roman. “Yeah yeah I know, fuck you both very much.” He shook his head as they both laughed. “Ok whatever guys, maybe I am being a little paranoid when it comes to Wyatt.”

“A _little_ paranoid? Come on Dean, you go into full all out panicked rage mode behind Wyatt.” Seth rolled his eyes as he finished getting dressed. “If you love him then let that past shit go and love him. You're going to lose him if you don't start trusting him.”

Dean frowned at Seth, watching him as he moved around the locker room. “Let's just get this match done and over with. I'll worry about how o fix things with Wyatt after.” When Roman and Seth agreed, Dean let out a soft breath. Maybe everyone was right, maybe it's time to either trust in love or let love go.

 


End file.
